It Works
by Vixi Dilexi
Summary: They've found something that works. They don't question it. They just go with it. RusPrus Fluffy AU. From the Hetalia Kink Meme


_**The prompt from the Hetalia Kink Meme:**_

_Russia/Prussia Fluffy Consensual Relationship_

_Please? Can be AU or at any point in history, but they have a healthy, working relationship.  
But of course, when I say fluffy, I didn't mean rainbow and unicorns type. Or reversing their personalities into those lovey-dovey type, but little things to show that they're in love and care about each other.  
Bonus 1 : Old Fritz approve and supported the relationship (If possible and set near his time).  
Bonus 2 : Like real relationship, it has ups and downs. Maybe a major fight or some time outs.  
Bonus 3 : Some other time than Berlin Wall or WWII._

_ENJOY!_

"These glasses are dorky. You're a dork," Prussia teased softly from his side of the bathroom.  
His legs were swinging under the basin and his almost bare ass (covered with baby bird themed boxers-which are AWESOME thankyouverymuch) rested next to the sink. He picked up the dainty glasses and smirked.

"Hey! Dork...DORK!"

Ivan pushed back the curtains with a glare and an insult sharp on his tongue, but stopped when Gilbert placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Lookit me; I'm Ivan the Dorkable," he giggled (which he would vehemently deny if anyone were to ask about it) and Ivan smiled.

"Gil," he said softly over the sound of water and his boyfriend's laughter, "You're worse than the Kirkland kid down the hall."

Gilbert snorted indignantly and removed the delicate–expensive, Ivan thought with a sigh of relief–frames from his face.

"That kid's a prick. I swear, he needs an ass-whipping like there's no tomorrow."

"Annoying and immature. You're on a roll today," he said and stuck his head back under the spray. Partly to wash the soap and to block out the indignant squawk and shrill scream of protest from the other man.

"Wha-NO! No way; I'm Awesome," he said simply and jumped down from the sink. "That Kirkland kid can suck my five-"

"It's not that big. Trust me; I'm speaking from experience," Ivan mumbled under the warm water.

Gilbert snatched up a handful of the curtain and scowled, "What the fuck crawled up YOUR ass today?"

"Aw. Are your feelings hurt, _lapooshka_?"

"You don't have to be such a sarcastic dick about it."

"Not being sarcastic. How would Alfred say it? 'You butthurt, bro?'"

"Oh, since when do you hang with Alfred?"

"...Highschool?"

"Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Talking down to me. I'm not a kid."

"Stop being a drama queen, Gil. It's not that serious."

"Seriously, Ivan, getting sick of your shit-"

"You mad, bro?"

"UGH!" He snatched his handful of the shower curtain down and was pleased to find that it popped off the rod with ease.

"Have fun with your shower, dickhead."

He scowled and slammed the door behind him. Some part of him–the mature part, his brother hummed in his head–knew he was being a drama queen.

A bigger part didn't care.

He shook the box of CoCoa Puffs that Ivan left on the counter and was pleased to find it was half full. He tipped the box upward.

"You're paying for the shower curtain."

"Fuck no," he mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate puffs, but it came out as more of an 'Fmmph, nmmhp', so Ivan dismissed it.

He wrapped the towel more firmly around his waist and toyed with a pot of cold coffee on the stove, "I've got this months rent covered, _da_?"

"Nah, this month's on me, 'member?" Gilbert removed his face from the box of cereal and wiped his mouth, "I actually plan on keeping the job this time."

Ivan chuckled and tugged softly on the pale hairs at the nape of Gilbert's neck to pull him in for a chaste kiss.

"Love you..."

"Mmmh," and a tongue pressing softly but insistently at his lips was his only response.

He let Gilbert press him against the stove and lazily lap at the contours of his mouth. He was patient, but each soft swipe of tongue against his own was thoroughly challenging that fact.

He groaned and traced his fingers over the smooth, soft skin at the small of Gilbert's back, pressing him closer.

He planned to savor him this time. Ravish him and take the time to appreciate each moan and whimper and soft whine of his name.

Then the phone rang.

"Ignore it," the albino grumbled against his lips while grinding shamelessly against his thigh.

Much to their displeasure, Ivan softly, but firmly, guided his hips away. Best to deal with it now, right?

Gil got to the phone first.

"The fuck do you want?" he growled out and glared between the floor and Ivan.

"Uhm..._Guten Morgen_...?"

"Old Fritz!"

Ivan didn't quite from. But he did smile. Small and strained. That was never a good sign. He was not happy

"What's up, man?" Shameless humping forgotten, Gilbert gravitated towards the fridge and popped it open, going straight for the untouched six-pack of beer.

When Old Fritz called, Ivan got no pussy...so to speak.

"It's nothing serious. Just checking on you," Old Fritz mumbled over the static. Gilbert grinned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. No fights. No drugs. ...No alcohol."

"Gilbert, don't you lie to me."

"...'Kay. But I'm okay. Ivan's keeping my awesome self in check. Not that I need it or anything."

He could hear Old Fritz's smile, "Really? Well, this is good. This is very good. I'm glad to hear it."

And for once Gilbert felt...proud. He'd made his adoptive father proud for once. He was doing good: no bar-fights, no drug possession charges, no trouble. Ivan really was good for him.

"I like this new guy, Gil. Keep him. I'll talk to you later. Love you, okay?"

Gilbert's throat felt tight, "I, uh...Iloveyoutoo...and...stuff. Bye..."

He scrubbed furiously at his face and took a deep breath. He wasn't crying. His eyes were just leaking a bit. It was allergy season, after all. And their building did have a mold issue. He wasn't crying.

"Gilbert? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Fine. I am perfectly fine. Awesome, in fact."

Ivan smiled and kissed the top if his head. He was swatted away. "Come on. I'm not some chick. Don't you have somewhere to be...? _Gott_..."

He wandered off, mumbling to himself.

"Love you too..."

"Shut up!"

Ivan smiled. So much fun and it wasn't even time for work yet. If everyday were like this he knew he would die a very happy man.

"Hey, weren't we just humping ten minutes ago?" came his boyfriends voice from their bathroom.

A very happy man, indeed.

_Rushed and short. I may make changes later. Leave a review?  
_


End file.
